The Nexters Season 1 Episode 5 Planet Fabulous
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Nexters go on a mission to find out the disappearances of people all over the world. In subplot Steve has a crush on the new girl at Beverly Hills High.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 5 Planet Fabulous

FADE IN

EXT. CRUSIE SHIP MAIN DECK NIGHT TIME

On a Cruise Ship on the Main Deck a rock band is in the middle of the deck. Everyone is dancing on the deck and 2 men are leaning on the railing of the ship.

Then a Man with glasses take out a ring out from his pocket and propose to his girlfriend.

Suddenly the ship starts to shake and started to float into the air. Then a SHINING LIGHT comes down from the sky and shines down onto the ship and the people start to get scared and worried.

The Cruise ship gets sucked into the night sky.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAYS THE NEXT DAY

The Next Day at Beverly Hills high school Steve OPENS his locker and takes out a book. Suddenly he sees KATHRINE 14 years old beautiful, smart, kind, has long blonde hair and pink eyes is walking down the hallway.

Steve's eyes start to sparkle and then he leans onto his locker door. Suddenly he trips and falls down onto the floor.

Kathrine walks down the hall, walking pass Steve who is on the floor. Steve stands up off from the floor and has a disappointed look on his face.

Then Randy and Mia walk up to him.

RANDY MASTERS

A crush on a girl?

STEVE SCHOONER

Totally. It's Kathrine she is the new girl at school. And she is just amazing.

MIA KING

I don't know, she might be attracting more boys then you think?

STEVE'S P.O.V

Steve sees several boys are surrounding Kathrine.

RETURN TO SCENE

Steve has a worried look on his face.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREATROOM DINING TABLE LATER

Later at Mount WOOHP at the dining room table the Nexters, Jerry and Mrs. Lewis are eating dinner.

Steve is not sitting up right. Mrs. Lewis stomps on the floor waking up Steve.

MRS. LEWIS

Steve Schooner, don't you want to end up like your father, with a bad back?

STEVE SCHOONER

Sorry Mrs. Lewis I am just sad and worried about this new girl at school.

JERRY

Oh yes the classic high school crush. I remember all of the girls from my high school go all crazy for me.

SILVANA SAGA

Seriously?

AMY CHALRESTON

Were you a cool kid or a book worm in high school?

The other Nexters start to laugh.

Now, now children, settle down. Besides you don't need to worry about that. Just by yourself and everything will be fine.

Suddenly the alarm RINGS.

RANDY MASTERS

The alarm. Truly a mission is a head for us.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Does that mean we don't get dessert?

KITTY DION

We will get that later.

The Nexters run to the WOOHP tubes and get SUCKED through the tubes.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

The Nexters arrive down from the WOOHP tubes to Sam, Clover and Alex's office. They land down and transform into their spy uniforms.

CLOVER

Good thing you guys are here, because we are dealing with….

ALEX

(interrupts)

ALIENS!... People are getting abducted by aliens. Sorry I really need to say it.

SAM

Away on to the mission.

Sam presses a button on her desk causing video footage of people being abducted into by the aliens.

SAM

There have been lots of people being abducted by some strange light from the sky.

TYLER TWISTER

So we are up against aliens?

THOMAS TWISTER

Coolest mission ever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know guys. I don't think aliens are behind all of this.

NORMY

Come on Victor. Aliens are behind all of this.

SAM

Anyway. Your mission is to investigate the abductions and save the people from the strange light.

CLOVER

Now here are your gadgets.

The gadgets appear out from the floor. Images of the gadgets appear on the computer screen.

SAM

Today you'll be having the Snap out of it Soccer horn.

MARIANA

Sweet I could use that if Steve is going gaga over Kathrine again.

CLOVER

Is she Steve's crush.

SIVANA SAGA

Totally. Have you girls spied on us?

ALEX

Jerry has been spying on us for years.

SAM

Now it's time for a little eavesdropping on you guys. Anyway the rest of the gadgets. You also need the See Far Away Binoculars, the Mind Control Prevention Sunglasses.

Clover tosses the pairs of the sunglasses and binoculars to the Nexters.

AMY CHARLESTON

I hope that these will go well in space.

ALEX

Of course they will, including theses the Cosmic Cruiser Hover Cycles.

CLOVER

You would also need the Easy to Escape Portable Spaceship, just a press of a button it will transform into a large spaceship and the Astro Ace Space suit.

SAM

(presses a button on the desk)

And also Stacy will assist you with the Space X BattleBot, when things are getting hard for you.

GIL OCEANS

She made a new robot, what is it?

CLOVER

It's a robot disguised as a space station.

STEWART DAYS

Sweet.

ALEX

Now good luck with the mission. We need to split up into teams to investigate.

RANDY MASTERS

You can count on us.

Clover presses a button on the keyboard, causing the Nexters to get WOOHPed through the tunnels.

CUT TO

EXT. CRUISE SHIP UPPER DECK LATER

Later on an abandon cruise ship Randy, Billy, Silvana, J.E.S.S.I.C.A and Jason arrive onto the upper deck, where there is a lot of debris and junk all over the deck.

RANDY MASTER

Wow. What a site.

SILVANA SAGA

I think there was a party on deck while there the abduction is taking place.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Some party, why wasn't I invited. I will rock with pin the tail on the donkey.

Jason then notice 1 of the security camera on the wall is still working.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Guys look. If we want to know what happen here, we need to know from the source.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A EXTENTS her arm to the camera and puts her finger onto the camera. A HOLOGRAM of the footage from the cruise APPEARS out from her hand. The Footage revels the light appears over the passengers.

SILVANA SAGA

OK strange light shines down on the passengers.

JASON HIGHTOWER

But they are all smiling. Aren't they supposed to be afraid?

RANDY MASTERS

This is totally odd.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Very interesting.

RANDY MASTERS

(into earpiece)

You know about this Jerry?

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room, Mimi, Poppy and Mrs. Lewis are all standing behind Jerry.

MIMI

Is there something you are not telling us?

JERRY

A little bit. You see this sounds a little familiar to the spies' first mission they had together.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Like these disappearances are behind someone Sam, Clover and Alex fought before?

JERRY

Yes.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM(V.O)

(earpiece)

You better send that footage to Jerry to have it analyze.

MRS. LEWIS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Are you girls spying on us?

CLOVER (V.O)

Totally. Jerry has been spying on us for years. Now it's time for a little payback.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his earpiece)

Do whatever you can to analyze the footage. Right now we have to investigate more abductions.

They leave the cruise ship by BLASTING off into the sky.

FADE TO

EXT. THRILL CITY AMUSEMENT PARK LATER

At the Thrill City Amusement Park Megan, Amy, Stewart, Billy and Madison walk into the amusement park where there is garbage lying all over the ground.

MADISON

Some place.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Looks like these people are in a hurry.

STEWART DAYS

Or something else, like they think that the amusement park is not amusing anymore.

Amy sees that the rides are still operating.

AMY CHARLESTON

The other question is, why are their rides are still operating?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Maybe the visitors got abducted by the aliens while they are on the rides.

STEWART DAYS

True, by why?

Suddenly a beam of light APPEAR out from the sky and shines down onto them.

MADISON

Speak of the devil.

AMY CHARLESTON

Quick run.

They run out of the amusement park, but the beam of light follows after them.

CUT TO

EXT THRILL CITY ENTRANCE PARKING LOT

They run through the entrance, while the beam of light is chasing after theme.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(worried)

This is totally, not cool. We are totally going to be abducted by the aliens. I do not want my brain to be eaten.

MADISON

Those are zombies.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Maybe the aliens are space zombies.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I'll use my electricity powers to stop the beam of light.

Megan FIRES LIGHTNING BOLTS out from her hands and fires them upward towards the sky to the beam of light. The beam of light TURNS OFF and DISAPPEARS.

MADISON

That was a close one.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Totally…I don't want my brain to be dissected.

AMY CHARLESTON

We better get a closer look at these "Aliens"

Amy takes out the See Far Away Binoculars and puts it up against her eyes.

AMY'S P.O.V BINOCULARS

Amy sees an Earth Shape space station in space. With the beams of light shooting down to the Earth and sucking the people into the space station.

RETURN TO SCENE

AMY CHARLESTON

(into her earpiece)

Are you seeing this?

(V.O)

(earpiece)

Of course we are.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the Monitoring room, Jerry, Mimi, Poppy and Mrs. Lewis are up at the monitors.

MRS. LEWIS

Those poor people being abducted.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

I know. Even it's happening on the news too.

On the TV a news reporter is being abducted by the beam of light.

BACK TO SCENE

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(earpiece)

This is bad, real bad.

MADISON

We got to stop this fast. Real fast.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Before our brains get dissected.

They run through the parking lot and leap into the air and BLAST OFF into the air.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF MIAMI DAYTIME LATER

Later in the streets of Miami, Victor, the Twister Twins, and Gil and Gillian are walking in the streets.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Everything seems to be OK around Miami.

(ask the others)

What do you think?

GILLIAN OCEANS

We better keep watch around here. The fishermen told us that some of them get abducted by some beams of light earlier today.

GIL OCEANS

Now we have to know where the "aliens" will hit next.

Then the Twister Twins look at the distance where they see Indy, Penny, Violet and the twins are at the park.

TYLER TWISTER

They could abduct your mom. I call saving Victor's mom.

THOMAS TWISTER

As if I call save his mom.

The Twister Twins run right up to Violet. Victor run after them. They run up to Victor's mom.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh hey boys, how is the mission going?

TYLER TWISTER

It's going great Mrs. Vanderfleet.

THOMAS TWISTER

Are you needed to be saving today?

INDY VENTOR

Saving from what?

Suddenly a beam of light comes down from the sky and sucks up a man into the air. The People scream and run away from the beam of light.

GIL OCEANS

That beam of light.

TYLER TWISTER

(to Violet Vanderfleet)

I'll save you Mrs. Vanderfleet.

THOMAS TWISTER

As If I will.

Suddenly Normy WOOHPs out from a tree and runs up to them.

NORMY

No way let me save her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Aren't you supposed to be with Dave, Marina, Mia and Kitty in Australia?

NORMY

They got abducted by the aliens.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And we are next!

Suddenly Violet, Indy, Penny and the twins are sucked into the sky by the beam of light.

PENNY VENTOR

Victor, guys help!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry we're coming.

Victor and the others put on the Mind Control Prevention Sunglasses on and leap into the air and get suck into the sky by the beam of light.

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS SHIPPING AREA

They get sucked into the shipping area with the others, where they are in a large room with a big screen at the end of the room.

NORMY

Where are we?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(snapping his fingers in front of his mother's face)

Mom, mom…MOM!

THOMAS TWISTER

How about kissing her to snap her out of it.

MIA KING (V.O)

You're not going to kiss Victor's mom.

Then Mia, Mariana, Kitty and Dave walk out of the shadows.

GILLIAN OCEANS

You got abducted by the aliens too?

KITTY DION

Totally.

Suddenly Vance and Vida start to get worried. Penny notice them while Violet and Indy are zoned out.

PENNY VENTOR

(to her baby siblings)

Vance, Vida come down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You better these on to just in case.

PENNY VENTOR

Thanks.

Penny put on the extra pair of Mind Control Prevention Sunglasses on her and the baby twins. Suddenly the TV turns on showing a video of Planet Fabulous.

ANNOUCNER (V.O)

Hello… And welcome to Planet Fabulous, your new home….

The video shows pictures of Planet Fabulous's spas, workout rooms, movie theater, restaurants, beaches, and etc.

ANNOUNCER (V.O

Here we have fully luxurious spas, sweat free workout rooms, movie theaters, no calories and fat free restaurants, Air conditioned beaches, 24 hour smoothie bars, and fabulous shopping mall.

DAVE CRUST

Wow this place sounds great. Does it have a skate park or a go kart race track?

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

And we have Skate Park and go kart track.

NORMY

Now it's awesome.

CLOVER (V.O)

(earpiece)

COULD YOU GUYS FOCUS!

Suddenly the metal doors OPEN to the beaches of Planet Fabulous.

VIOLET AND INDY

(together)

Fabulous.

DAVE CRUST

I know right.

CLOVER (V.O)

(earpiece)

FOCUS!

CUT TO

INT. SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE WOOHP

In Sam, Clover and Alex's office, they are up at the computer screen.

CLOVER

We know that place is fabulous, man it feels like you guys are on our first mission.

SAM

Wait…Say that again.

CLOVER

Feels like they are on our first mission?

ALEX

Clover you're right. The baddy behind this is Fabu.

JERRY

(on the computer screen)

Of course.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Jerry types down onto the keyboard and a picture of Fabu APPEARS on the computer screen.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Is that Fabu?

JERRY

It is. This is the very first baddy that Sam, Clover and Alex defeat. Now it's up for the Nexters to do the same.

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS BEACH

Then the Nexters enter into the Planet Fabulous Beach where a large group of people are there.

PENNY VENTOR

What are these people up here for?

NORMY

Could be something good.

In the middle of the beach a large clam washes up on shore. Yuri OPENS the giant clam opens and Fabu appears from the clam.

All of the people CHEER for him.

FABU

Hello and welcome to your new home. Planet Fabulous. Where everything and everyone is fabulous just like me.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Do you guys know that guy from somewhere?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

If you are referring to Fabu then yes.

SAM (V.O)

(earpiece)

Fabu is the very first baddy we have thought and put away on our first day at WOOHP.

CLOVER(V.O)

(earpiece)

He uses mind controlling technology to abduct people by making over their face.

KITTY DION

(into her earpiece)

And now he escaped?

ALEX (V.O)

(earpiece)

I don't know, but for sure he had some help escaping the WOOHP containment facility.

FABU

Now that you are all here….

Suddenly the twins start to CRY.

FABU

….You don't need that smelly old Earth anymore….Because here….. WHERE IS ALL THAT CRYING COMING FROM?

The people turn and see that the baby twins are crying.

YURI

It's coming from those 2 babies.

FABU

Well then don't just stand there and do nothing. Get them!

The mind control people make a path for Yuri as he walks over to them. Suddenly an EXPLOSION comes from the ground. From the smoke comes out the other Nexters in their Astro Ace Space suits and on their Cosmic Cruiser Hover Cycles.

FABU

WHAT?! WOOHP spies. Jerry has some new agents on his hands.

ALEX (V.O)

(earpiece)

He's not in charge of WOOHP anymore.

The Nexters PROJECT holograms of the spies out from their wrist communicators.

SAM

(hologram)

We are in charge.

CLOVER

(hologram)

And we look fabulous while running it.

STEVE'S P.O.V

Steve looks in the distances and sees that Kathrine is in the crowd.

RETURN TO SCENE

STEVE SCHOONER

Kathrine?

FABU

So I think 1 of the new spies has a girlfriend.

STEVE SCHOONER

She's not my girlfriend, she is just a girl I met a school.

FABU

Whatever…GET THEM!

The crowd of mind control people charge at the Nexters. Amy, Kitty, Marina, and Gillian take out their Snap out of it Soccer horn and Victor passes his to Penny. They activate their horns causing them to make the people snap out of their mind control.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(ask)

Kids, where are we?

KATHRINE

Totally I want to know?

Suddenly Yuri picks up Kathrine and Fabu and him run off with Kathrine.

STEVE SCHOONER

They got Kathrine!

RANDY MASTER

You, me, Mia, Victor, Kitty, Marina, Penny and Silvana go after them. While for the rest of you get these people off this planet.

Randy, Steve, Mia, Victor, Kitty, Marina, Penny and Silvana run after Fabu and Yuri. Amy takes out the Easy to Escape Portable Spaceship. She presses a button on it, and throws it into the hole. The Easy to Escape Portable Spaceship GROWS into a very large space ship.

AMY CHARLESTON

Everyone get on this spaceship right now.

The people run into the spaceship.

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS SPA

Fabu and Yuri run through the spa. The Nexters are on their tail. Penny, Silvana, and Kitty blow their snap out of it Soccer horns on the woman in the spa.

Fabu throws some cucumber off from a woman's face and throws it at the Nexters. Randy takes off a woman's towel off of her and blocks the cucumber. He throws it back onto the woman and run after Fabu and Yuri.

RANDY MASTERS (V.O)

Sorry!

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS WORK OUT ROOM

Fabu and Yuri run into the workout room. The Nexters come into the workout room and Silvana and Kitty blow their soccer horns in the workout room. The people look confused after being snapped out of it.

MIA KING

You guys head to the space ship on the beach and get out of here.

They run out of the workout room.

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS HALLWAY

They run into the hallway. Suddenly the get stopped by Victor. They walk backwards and stopped by Randy and Steve welding their swords, they walk backwards and bump into Silvana, Mia, Mariana, Penny and Kitty who is HISSING with anger.

They walk backwards and go through a wall. The Nexters run after them through the wall.

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS LARGE ROOM

They enter into a large room where there are millions of mirrors in there with reflections of Fabu, Yuri and Kathrine.

FABU

You guys are now in my trap. Which 1 of us are rule and as for the others are fakes.

SILVANA SAGA

Time to face the music.

Silvana SLASHES down onto her guitar causing a POWERFUL SOUNDWAVE out of her guitar, causing all of the mirrors to SHATTER and causing them to revel the real Fabu, Yuri and Kathrine.

YURI

OK that's just plan cheating.

FABU

Time for plan B, use a laser to BLOW UP EARTH!

Fabu presses a button on his wrist watch.

CUT TO

EXT. PLANET FABULOUS OUTER SPACE

A LASER BEAM comes out from Planet Fabulous right down towards Earth.

RETURN TO SCENE

RANDY MASTERS

(into his earpiece)

You got all that?

CLOVER (V.O)

Totally, Troy is all over it.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP ROOF TOP

Troy is outside welding his sword. He sees the laser beam heading towards the WOOHP building.

Troy pulls out his sword and DEFLECTS the laser beam back into space.

TROY MIMZOA

(into his earpiece)

The laser beam is all gone my Cherry Blossom.

CLOVER (V.O)

(earpiece)

Thanks Troy Boy.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Nexters surrounds Fabu and Yuri. Yuri throws Kathrine and Steve. Steve catches her in his arms and blushes.

KATHRINE

Nice catch.

STEVE SCHOONER

Thanks.

Yuri runs up at Randy and throws a punch and him. Randy leaps over Yuri and uses his sword to cut Yuri's pants, causing them to fall down his legs reveling his boxers.

Penny throws a kick at Yuri, hitting him in the groin. Mia throws a jump kick at him, knocking him to the ground.

Fabu throws punches and kicks at Victor. Victor dodges them and Mariana leaps over him and throws a punch at Fabu hitting him in the face.

FABU

How dare you broke my new nose?

SILVANA SAGA

Time to face the music again Fabu.

Silvana slashes down onto her guitar , causing a powerful Soundwave to hit Fabu and making him fly into the wall.

Yuri throws a punch at Mia. She blocks the punch and judo throws him onto the wall next to Fabu. Silvana FIRES a net out from her guitar trapping Fabu and Yuri.

STEVE SCHOONER

Your new world order is over.

CUT TO

INT. PLANET FABULOUS BEACH

Back at the beach Indy and Violet and the twins are waiting for them, while the last of the people enter into the ship. Randy, Steve, Kathrine, Victor, Kitty, Mia, Mariana, and Penny run towards the ship, dragging Fabu and Yuri in the net.

INDY VENTOR

That's the last of them.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now it's time to get out of here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And now it's time to destroy this world.

KITTY DION

But how?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Leave that to me.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE

The Easy to Escape portable spaceship blast off towards Earth. Victor is on the top of Planet Fabulous.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

You guys ready?

STACY (V.O)

We are standing by.

Stacy is piloting the Space X Battle Bot with J.E.S.S.I.C.A and G.L.A.D.I.S beside on each of the robot.

Victor's fist GLOWS GREEN and throws a downward punch at Planet Fabulous, causing it to CRACK in half and causing the entire space station planet to EXPLODE, causing pieces of the space station planet to fall towards Earth.

Stacy FIRES LASERS out from the Space X Battle Bot and J.E.S.S.I.C.A and G.L.A.D.I.S FIRES LASERS directly at the incoming pieces, hitting them and causing them to turn into ash.

Victor FLIES towards the spaceship and lands on top of it.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

Later at WOOHP in Sam, Clover and Alex's office the Nexters, Jerry, and the Spies are in the office having tea.

SAM

Just to say that today's mission was a great success.

CLOVER

Fabu and Yuri are back in the WOOHP Containment facility and everyone returned to normal.

STEVE SCHOONER

Great, now that mission is over, I guess Kathrine's memory of all this got erased.

JERRY

Not Exactly.

ALEX

(into the inner com)

Send her in.

Then Kathrine walks into the office.

KATHRINE

Hey Steve. I would like to say thanks for saving my life.

STEVE SCHOONER

You're welcome. I guess you have to leave now.

KATHRINE

As if, I am here to ask you out. I would totally date a famous Nexter.

STEVE SCHOONER

(smiles)

Really? Do you want to go out now?

KATHRINE

Totally.

They hold each other's hands and walk out of the office.

FADE TO

INT. L.O.R.D HEADQUARTERS GERALDINE'S OFFICE LATER

SINISTER CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Back at L.O.R.D Headquarters, Geraldine is up at her desk where she is talking with Fabu and Yuri on her computer screen.

FABU

So in conclusion we've got defeated by the new WOOHP spies.

YURI

And then this kid throws a punch onto the planet size space station and destroys it.

GERALDINE HUSK

I see that. I will let Patrick and L.I.P break you out of it asap.

FABU AND YURI

(together)

Thank you Geraldine.

The Computer screen TURNS OFF.

TAD

I am so glad that you break me, Fabu and Yuri out of WOOHP. I am so glad that I joined L.O.R.D

GERALDINE HUSK

You're welcome. We are all open to new members of L.O.R.D

Geraldine smiles evilly.


End file.
